Shooting Down the Baron/Strategy
Category:Strategies *3 People- SAMx2 & WHM/SMN. Avoid pugs- repose any aggro. Having a Polearm for this is nice- was doing 1.2k+ penta's as /nin. **Killed before he could warp once- No 2hrs needed.** Whm was /smn incase he warped- carby will track ~sam with 8/8 polearm merits and a nice PA build helps a lot; any SJ will do- he goes down quick ----------------------- For a 3-persons party, two BLU/NIN and a BRD/WHM are more than sufficient. Double ballads are all you will need, song-wise. Bring echo drops. If fish aggro, have the bard sleep them, cast Deoderize, and then just run (Deoderize does indeed help with lower the pugils' detection once they wake up, despite what the main page says). MNK/NIN can replace a BLU/NIN if needed. ----------------------- Use a 4 person party setup. One of the party members must be a BST, SMN, or a /SMN. Courier Carrie or Carbuncle is very helpful in tracking down the Baron once it starts running, as you only have to do is to follow the pet. Another member should be a BLM or RDM/BLM for Sleepga After entering, drop down bridge, and the DD should be building up TP on one of the pugils (but only one pugil, all others should be slept and ran away from). Once Baron is found and engaged, the melee should use TP and offensive job abilities as soon as they can. Baron will run away around 50% and 25%. Once it runs away, follow the pet and sleep any pugils that are in the way. If time is low, you should have one of the party members head towards the rune of release. The big issue is finding the Baron, not killing the Baron. ----------------------- 3 Person setup: Blu/Nin Rdm/? Blm/?, one of the mages must sub Summoner(recommended Blm) Locating the Baron works like any other setup, once you find him have the Blue Mage engage with Imp-solo tactics(Frenetic Rip, Disseverment, Hysteric Barrage) with the Rdm refreshing and the Blm nuking. subbing mage keeps Carbuncle on Baron to track down when he warps. Easy win(Had 6minutes remaining when Baron was found, roughly a 3-4 minute fight including warps) ---------------------- 4 Person setup: RDM/WHM WAR/NIN BRD/WHM BLU/NIN Locate the Baron. Useful tip is to spread out and find the Baron to save time. Avoid all Pugils if possible. They are true-sighted and can easily be avoided by sneaking behind them. Easily slept by [[Sleep] or Lullaby. Try to do as much damage as quickly as possible to the Baron. If time is an issue have someone run back to the Rune of Release while the rest of the members find the Baron. ----------------------- 3 Person setup: DRK/NIN, RDM/BLM, SMN/WHM Locate the Baron as soon as possible avoiding aggro as much as you can. Killed easily with DRK using WS, SMN using Fenrir Eclipse Bite (and keeping avatar out to track Baron's teleport) and RDM nuking/healing as required. __________________________________________________________________________________________ * 3 person set up. Bst/3. (Odomspa/Odomsmom/Odomitria) :: Our other Static members went afk. Dece/ruiko/Tyrese. __________________________________________________________________________________________ 3 Person Setup: SAM/WAR, BRD/WHM, SMN/WHM Same as always, find Baron while avoiding aggro; if anything happens to aggro, have the BRD sleep it and keep moving. SAM should try and knock out as many ws's as possible once the imp is around 85+% health. SMN for tracking or dealing damage, during our run we only had to find him once after the initial time.